


Incorrect Fantastic Beasts Quotes

by TooBusyWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Incorrect Quotes, May contain spoilers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, no exact time, occasionally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting
Summary: Originally posted on my Tumblr, @incorrect-newtina. New posts twice a day, if you prefer that platform. This will get updated weekly, on Saturdays with all posts from the week included. Also, this is my back-up in case Tumblr actually does die in the chaos that is currently going on. If you notice any grammar corrections needed, or you know the source when it's listed as "Unknown" feel free to contact me so I can change it as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!





	1. 11-18-18 to 11-24-18

Newt: *about Theseus* Yeah we didn't exactly get along as children

-Flashback-

Kid Theseus: Hug!!!! :D :D :D

Kid Newt: Nooooo!!!!! *Runs away* 

Source: Me 

* * *

 

Newt: Never forget your first.

Tina: Your first what?

Newt: Occamy hatching

Tina: That is never what people mean by that

Source: B99

* * *

 

Queenie: Hey, Tina, are you free on Friday? Like, around 8 pm on Friday?

Tina: Yes?

Queenie: What about you, Newt?

Newt: Yes, I am.

Queenie: Great! Because I'm not. You two go out without me. Enjoy your date!

Newt:

Tina: Did she just-

Source: Tumblr 

* * *

 

 

> I can see into your brain, and let me tell you, it is disturbing as he**

 

Queenie Goldstein to Gellert Grindelwald

How it should have gone

Source: Tumblr 

* * *

 

 

> Delaying death is one of my favorite hobbies.

 

Tina Goldstein, auror, frequent avoider of death

Source: Percy Jackson 

* * *

 

Newt: Ask me why I love you.

Tina: Why do you love me, Newt?

Newt: *pulls out 200 slide presentation* I'm glad you asked.

Source: Twitter 

* * *

 

Newt: Hey, you're bleeding out a lot and are going to need a blood transfusion. What's your blood type?

Jacob: B positive

Newt: I'm trying but you're bleeding a lot.

Source: Twitter

* * *

 

Every day is leg day when you're chasing after your runaway niffler

 

 

> Newt Scamander

Source: Me 

* * *

 

Tina: Happy Thanksgiving, Newt!

Newt: ???

Tina:

Tina: Oh! I forgot England doesn't have Thanksgiving. Let me explain...

Source: Me

* * *

 

-Modern setting-

Newt: Do you want a protein shake, bro?

Jacob: Nah, bro.

Newt: Why, bro?

Jacob: Because you're the only one who gives me strength, bro.

Newt: Bro

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

Newt: In loving memory of Tina Goldstein.

Newt: She's not dead, I just love remembering her.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

-Goldstein Sisters on Tina's Mission Together-

Tina: We need a plan...How long can you hold your breath underwater?

Queenie: I don't know.

Tina: Are you familiar with the term "slam and cram"?

Queenie: No, and I don't think I want to be.

Tina: How attached are you to your pinky?

Queenie: Very, very attached, and before you ask another terrifyingly vague question, let me be clear- any plan that involves one of those scenarios isn't going to work for me.

Source: Agents of SHIELD

* * *

 

Tina: Newt and I do not have pet names for each other.

Queenie: I see...

Queenie: What do bees make?

Tina: ...Honey?

Newt, across the room: Yes, dear?

Queenie: Never lie to my face again.

Source: Unknown (Tumblr, as far as I know)

* * *

 

Queenie: I just discovered a new drug, too. It's called your relationship and I'm high on it.

Tina:

Newt:

Source: B99


	2. 11-25-18 to 12-1-18

Tina: *takes down some bad guys* *circa Movie 4 or 5*

Newt: That’s my girlfriend, suckers!

Tina: Your wife, Newt.

Newt: My wife! Even better!

Source: Hotel Transylvania 2

* * *

Queenie: I just discovered a new drug. It’s called your relationship and I’m high on it.

Tina:

Newt:

Source: B99

* * *

Newt: I want that beast.

Tina: You want all beasts.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

Newt: Awkward sibling hug?

Theseus: Awkward sibling hug

Together as they hug: Pat pat

Source: Gravity Falls

* * *

Newt: So I heard you like bad boys.

Tina: Not really, no.

Newt: Oh, thank goodness.

Source: Meme

* * *

Tina: What are we gonna do?

Jacob: I don’t know. Maybe pizza?

Tina:

Jacob:

Tina: About Grindelwald, Jacob.

Source: Friends

* * *

Tina: *to Newt* Would you like to stay for dinner?

Queenie: *in the background* Would you like to stay forever?

Source: Mulan

* * *

Tina: I’ve got a five-year plan.

Newt: Five years. Cool. I’ve got the next 2 ½ hours planned, and then there’s darkness...possibly dragons…

Source: first seen on incorrect-harry-potter-quotes on Tumblr; Gilmore Girls

* * *

Newt: I want to see my little boy!

Jacob: *holding one of Newt’s beasts* Here he comes!

Newt: I want to see my little boy!

Source: Vine

* * *

Mrs. Scamander: Theseus, please keep an eye on your brother today. He’s going to say something to the wrong person and get himself punched.

Theseus: Sure, I’d love to see Newt get punched.

Mrs. Scamander: Try again.

Theseus: I will stop Newt from getting punched.

Mrs. Scamander: Correct.

Source: B99

* * *

Newt: Alright, give me your hair dryer.

Leta: What?

Tina: What are you talking about?

Newt: Don’t you carry one in your purse?

Tina: Have you ever met a human woman?

Newt: *calls Queenie* Hey, do you carry a hair dryer in your purse?

Queenie: Of course. I’m not an animal.

Source: B99

* * *

\- any social event ever-

Newt: Sorry I’m late.

Tina: What happened?

Newt: Nothing. I just really didn’t want to come.

Source: Big Bang Theory

* * *

 

> Everyone get outta my way. I just wanna sit here and feed my birds.

Newt Scamander, at any given moment

Source: John Mulaney

* * *

Jacob: Were you a dragon kid?

Newt: I was a human kid.

Newt: Which is different than a dragon kid.

Newt: But as a human kid I was interested in dragons.

Source: Chris Pratt

 


	3. 12-2-2018 to 12-8-2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for 400 followers in 3 weeks on my Tumblr! I never expected for it to blow up so quickly. (I'm @incorrect-newtina if you wanna check it out.) Also, Happy Hanukkah to all my Jewish readers!

Newt: -sneaking a Thunderbird into the room with a smoothie in hand-

Tina: Whatcha got there?

Newt: A smoothie.

Source: iCarly

* * *

 

Tina: Did you tell anybody we're engaged?

Newt: Yes, Tina. I have no self-control and I told the hotdog vendor we're engaged.

Tina: Alright, no need to be sarcastic.

Newt: No, I mean I really have no self-control and I told the hotdog vendor we're engaged.

Source: That 70s Show

* * *

 

Newt: Nobody is perfect.

Tina: -walks by-

Newt: One person is perfect.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

Newt: Jacob, I need relationship advice.

Jacob: Just because I'm dating Queenie now doesn't mean I know how I did it!

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

-Movie 1-

Tina: You cannot do this!

Newt: Not to worry, I have a permit.

Tina: This just says "I do what I want". 

Source: Parks and Rec 

* * *

 

Newt: I kissed Tina.

Jacob: Woah...

Jacob: I owe Queenie so much money.

Source: Regular Show

* * *

 

Jacob: You're not thinkin' about Tina, are you?

Newt: No, of course not.

Jacob: Good.

Newt: I wonder if she's not thinking about me, too...

Source: Little Rascals

* * *

 

Tina: -breathes-

Newt:

 

Source: Tumblr 

* * *

 

 

> The risk I took was calculated, but man am I bad at math

\--Newt Scamander

Source: Meme

* * *

 

Newt: -points at animal- Demiguise.

Jacob: Allegedly.

Newt: Are you doubting an entire species' existence or just that one?

Jacob: Yes.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

Theseus: Shut up.

Newt: I didn't say-

Theseus: You were thinking. It's annoying.

Source: Sherlock

* * *

 

Newt: What's the stat, Jacob?

Jacob: It seems to be some sort of magical beast!

Newt: ...well, you're not wrong.

Source: The Avengers

* * *

 

Newt: This is Grindelwald we're talking about. He's the toughest there is.

Dumbledore: Well, he's never fought me.

Newt: Yeah, he has.

Dumbledore: He's never fought me twice.

Source: Avengers: Infinity War

* * *

 

Newt: The stars are beautiful tonight.

Tina: Yeah, they are.

Newt: You what else is beautiful?

Tina: -blushing- What?

Newt: Thunderbirds.

Tina: ...

Newt: That includes you, Tina. 

Tina: Oh. -blushes harder-

Source: Combination of Tumblr and Me

 


	4. 12-9-18 to 12-15-18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky ducks, I decided to post this a day early because I'm not sure when or if I'll have time tomorrow. Enjoy!

Grindelwald: I'm going to kill you!

Newt: Wait, let me ask Tina. 

Grindelwald: That's not how-

Newt: She said no.

Source: Twitter 

* * *

 Jacob: -walks into room-

Newt: -softly singing “All I Want For Christmas Is You”-

Jacob: Oh, are you going to sing that to Tina?

Newt: No, I was singing it to my beasts.

Jacob:

Jacob:

Newt: Why? Should I sing it to Tina?

Source: Me 

* * *

Newt: So I’ve made the decision to trust you.

Niffler: A horrible decision, really.

Source: Tangled

* * *

 Queenie: Tina, remind me what we’re looking for?

Tina: Queenie, I’m looking for a mind at work!

Newt: -runs into Tina, stutters apologies, drops wand, papers fly-

Tina: ...that boy is mine.

Submitted by: @bb-ewok8 on Tumblr  
Source: Hamilton

* * *

Tina: -on a mission when Newt calls-

Newt: Remember when you told me not to burn the flat down?

Tina: You burned down the flat?!

Newt: No! I had the fire put out immediately. This is a success story.

Source: B99

* * *

(not a quote)  
Question: Would you guys like to see more original content? Or would you rather I didn’t and just stuck with the quotes from other media?  
Send in an ask on Tumblr or comment below- let me know!!  
(back to your regularly scheduled programming)

* * *

Queenie: Do you mind if I slyly mention you’re single?

Tina: Do not do that.

Queenie: You won’t even notice.

Newt: Hey, you needed to see me again?

Queenie: Tina’s single.

Source: B99

* * *

 Tina: I love you so much.

Newt: I love you, too.

Tina: This is real.

Newt: I know.

Tina: You’re my husband.

Newt: You’re my wife.

Tina: You married me in front of people.

Newt: I know. I was there.

Source: Parks and Rec

* * *

Newt: -about the niffler- I swear I left him right here.

Tina: Right here on the sidewalk or in that bank that’s being demolished?

Source: Thor: Ragnarok

* * *

Newt: -whispers- Marry me.

Tina: What?

Newt: Uh- I said bury me. -nervous laugh- This is awkward…

Source: Combo of Me and a Meme

* * *

Tina: Newt, how are you?

Newt: I’m totally fine, dear. I seem to do quite well for a stretch, and then at the end of a sentence, I say the wrong cranberry.

Source: Iron Man 3 (literally one of my favorite quotes out of the whole MCU. I love Jarvis)

* * *

> In terms of instant relief, canceling plans is like heroin.

\--Newt Scamander

Source: John Mulaney

* * *

Tina: QUICK, HOLD MY HAND!

Newt: -grabs her hand- Now what?

Tina: Nothing. I just wanted to hold your hand.

Source: Unknown 

* * *

Tina: -under her breath- Future husband say what?

Newt: What?

Tina: -dying on the inside (in a good way, of course)- Nothing.

Source: Unknown


	5. 12-16-18 to 12-22-18

> I married my wife. I love saying “my wife,” it sounds so adult. “That’s my wife.” It’s great, you sound like a person.

Newt Scamander

Source: John Mulaney

* * *

-knock at the door-

Tina: You wanna get that?

Newt: And interact with people? No thanks.

Source: Good Luck Charlie

* * *

Jacob: This is a mistake.

Newt: A mistake we’re gonna laugh about one day.

Jacob: But not today.

Newt: Oh, no, today’s gonna be a mess.

Source: Superstore

* * *

Criminals: We have your son.

Tina: I don’t have a son?

Criminals: Then who just asked if he could pet our watchdog?

Tina: Dear God, you have Newt.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

Tina: It’s time for Plan B.

Newt: We have a Plan B?

Tina: No, but it’s time for one.

Source: Stargate

* * *

Newt: She was injured.

Tina: I wasn’t injured, I was lightly stabbed.

Newt: I’m sorry, you were stabbed?!

Tina: Lightly stabbed!

Source: B99

* * *

Toddler Scamander: Mama! Mama!

Newt: -working with animals-

Newt:-head pops up-

Newt: Did one of my children learn English??

Toddler: -continues- Mama! Where Dada?

Newt: -remembers his human child-

Newt: Oh! Oops.

Source: Me

* * *

Tina: You’re blocking the view.

Queenie: I am the view.

Source: Unknown (I can’t read my own handwriting)

* * *

Dumbledore: -to Newt and Jacob- I have total faith in you.

Dumbledore: There’s, like, a 30% chance they’ll both die.

Source: Parks and Rec

* * *

> Being able to understand Newt’s handwriting is a gift. A useless, useless gift.

Tina Goldstein

Source: B99

* * *

Tina: I don’t hear anything.

Queenie: What’s the matter with that?

Tina: Newt, beasts, kids, and no noise. That’s what’s the matter with that. I’ve never heard such a loud silence.

Source: The Brady Bunch

* * *

Newt: Okay. Stay calm. Stay calm.

Tina: I am calm.

Newt: I’m talking to myself.

Source: Star Wars: The Force Awakens

* * *

> My vibe is more like, “Hey, you could pour your soup in my lap and I’ll probably apologize to you.”

Newt Scamander

Source: John Mulaney

* * *

Grindelwald: I have an army.

Newt: We have Dumbledore.

Source: The Avengers


	6. 12-23-18 to 12-29-18

Newt: Even the babies are one of the most dangerous animals in the world, so I built this case to keep him secure so there is no possible way-

Baby Nundu: -escapes-

Newt: Oh my goodness.

Source: Vine 

* * *

 

Tina: Hi

Newt: Okay...

Source: Vine

* * *

 

Dumbledore: I thought I told you  _not_ to follow me, Mr. Scamander.

Theseus: Yes, well I took a lesson from Newt and decided not to follow orders.

Newt: Hey!

Source: Star Wars: Clone Wars

* * *

 

Jacob: I'll take of this, Newt. You go find your girlfriend. -runs off-

Newt: Right. -turns to leave-

Newt: -turns back- No, Jacob! She's not my-!

Source: Star Wars: Clone Wars

* * *

 

Newt: Happy Christmas!

Jacob: Merry Chris- wait, did you just say  _happy_ Christmas?

Newt: Did you just say _Merry_ Christmas?

Jacob: That's not right! You Brits have it wrong.

Newt: No, we're normal. You Americans have it wrong.

Source: Me 

* * *

 

Tina: You got them a reasonable gift, right?

Newt: -slides box with holes in the lid away slowly- Yes. Of course. Obviously. 

Source: Me

* * *

 

Newt: Adulthood is like looking both ways before you cross the street and getting hit by a broomstick. 

Source: Unknown

* * *

 

Tina: I can't even. I don't know whether to laugh or yell.

Queenie: Don't limit yourself. Do both. 

Source: Trials of Apollo

* * *

 

Newt: -reveals withheld detail-

Tina: That's quite a detail.

Newt: I should've told you.

Tina: Um, yeah. Still...if I'm being honest? In your position, I might've done the same thing.

Newt: Dies that mean you're not mad?

Tina: I'm furious.

Newt: Oh.

Tina: Furious, but also empathetic.

Newt: Right.

-they smile awkwardly at each other-

Source: Trials of Apollo

* * *

 

Newt: Are we friends again? 

Jacob: No...

Newt:

Jacob: ...we're brothers.

Newt: That was terrifying, don't pause like that!

Source: B99

* * *

 

Newt: In light of what you did for me, you can hug for four to five seconds.

Theseus: Forty-Five seconds!?

Newt: No! Four to Five!

Theseus: :D

Source: Modern Family

* * *

 

Newt: -does something cute-

Tina: I don't care.

Narrator: But Tina Goldstein  _did_ care.

Source: Arrested Development 

* * *

 

Newt: Tina? Do I have a thing for her? No way!

Newt:

Newt: Why, did she say something?

Source: The Office

* * *

 

Theseus: I hope you're not going to do anything stupid.

Newt: I hope you're not hoping too hard.

Source: Tumblr

 


	7. 12-30-18 to 1-5-19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Tina: That's for trying to murder the love of my life!

Newt: I'm the love of your life?

Tina: I don't know, I'm still mad at you! 

Source: Coco

Submitted by: @astale5 on Tumblr

* * *

 

Newt (Writing his will): There.

Tina (Reading it): I leave everything to my lovely wife Tina and my beasts.

Tina: What about your children?

Newt: It says here, all my beasts.

Tina: Your human children.

Newt: Oh. Yes, them. I definitely did not forget about them.

Source: Submitted by @daisybrown on Tumblr

* * *

 

Newt: Okay, yeah, I  _love_ Tina. I have loving feelings for Tina. But does that mean I'm in love with her? No-

Newt: Oh my goodness...I'm in love with Tina.

Newt, to Queenie and Jacob: Why didn't you guys tell me?

Jacob: We thought you knew!

Source: Friends 

* * *

 

Tina: Okay, if you've got any questions, just ask.

Newt: If a niffler and an occamy had a fight, who would win?

Tina: If you've got any relevant question, just ask.

Source: Misfits

* * *

 

Tina: I'm a little overwhelmed.

Newt: You're overwhelmed, Jacob was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed?

Source: Young Justice

* * *

 

Dumbledore: Good response to being cursed? 

Newt: Rude.

Theseus: That's fair.

Tina: Not again.

Queenie: Are you going to want me to do it back?

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

Tina: As they say, new year, new me.

Newt: New year, more beasts.

Tina: Newt, I-

Source: Me

* * *

 

> Some of you may die, but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.

\--Gellert Grindelwald

Source: Shrek 

Bonus: For a hilarious interaction on this post, check out my Tumblr, @incorrect-newtina

* * *

 

Jacob: Who would win in a duel between Newt and Queenie?

Tina: I can't answer that, Newt's my partner.

Jacob: So, Queenie?

Tina: Yeah.

Source: Friends

* * *

 

Theseus: You need a hobby.

Newt: I have a hobby.

Theseus: Staring at Tina's face isn't a hobby.

Newt: You're right. It's a profession and I excel at my job.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

Newt: -nudges Tina awake-

Tina: What's wrong?

Newt: Hey, do you like me?

Tina: Newt, I married you.

Newt: Yes, but did you marry me as a friend or, like, as a husband? Unclear. 

Source: Twitter

* * *

 

> Being normal is vastly overrated.

\--Newt Scamander

Source: Halloweentown

* * *

 

Newt: I have cat-like reflexes.

Jacob: Prove it.

Newt: -sees a cat-

Newt: I like that cat.

Source: Unknown

* * *

 

Newt: Top reasons for us getting married?

Tina: Firmly saying, "That's my husband!" before knocking someone out in one punch.

Newt:

Tina: And love.

Source: Tumblr


	8. 1-6-19 to 1-12-19

Jacob: Do you have any shaving cream?

Newt: No, I don't like the way that it tastes.

Jacob: Wait, you eat shaving cream?

Newt: No, why would I eat it if I don't like the taste?

Source: Vine

* * *

>  I'm all panic and no disco.

\--Newt Scamander

Source: Twitter

* * *

 -back in the good old Hogwarts days-

Dumbledore: Newt, I know you snuck out last night.

Newt: -internally- Act dumb.

Newt: Who's Newt?

Newt: -internally- Not that dumb!

Source: Into the SpiderVerse (I highly recommend seeing this one in theaters while you still can)

* * *

 -Newt, Tina, Jacob, Queenie, and Theseus around a campfire-

Newt: Guys, we should tell scary stories!

Theseus: Okay. One day I met all of you.

Theseus: The end.

Source: @hellabatfam on Tumblr

* * *

 Newt: I have a plan! 

Tina: Does it involve us not getting into trouble?

Newt: I said a plan, not a miracle.

Source: Unknown

* * *

 Newt: You know what sucks?

Newt: Everything.

Newt: Bye.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 Newt: What a week, huh?

Tina: It's Wednesday.

Source: 30 Rock 

* * *

 Newt: Life...is an egg.

Tina: Explain.

Newt: Has chickens in it sometimes.

Tina: Go to sleep.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

Newt: I like animals better than people.

Tina: You like them  _better_ than people?

Newt: 

Newt: I don't like people.

Tina: There it is.

Source: @inconvenient-bat-bagel on Tumblr

* * *

 

Tina: I spoke to the aurors at the scene.

Newt: What did they say?

Tina: "Go away."

Source: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency

* * *

 

Jacob: Have you told Tina how you feel?

Newt: Yes, just not out loud.

Source: Friends

* * *

 

Newt: Please? For me?

Tina: Don't do that.

Newt: What?

Tina: You think every time you say, "Please? For me?" I'll do whatever you want. Well, not this time.

Newt: Please? For me?

Tina: Okay.

Source: ICarly

* * *

 

Newt: When's the last time anything went according to plan?

Jacob: I don't think there was a last time.

Source: Legends of Tomorrow

* * *

 

> When you become close with someone, you develop a kind of sixth sense. You can read their moods like a book. And right now, the title of Newt's book is, "Something Weird is Going On: What Did Queenie Say? The Newt Story." By Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein.

\--Tina Goldstein

Source: The Office


	9. 1-20-19 to 1-26-19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so sorry that I didn't post anything the past 2 weeks! (is that how long it's been?) School is a beast, man. Anyway, I've (mostly) gotten back on schedule with this, so enjoy this week's edition of incorrect quotes!

Theseus: You need to stop doing weird things. Going out might help.

Newt: I went to the park today.

Theseus: There you go! I hope you got something from this.

Newt: I did. -opens bag- This duck.

Source: Twitter

* * *

 

> You aren't doing it wrong if no one knows what you are doing.

\--Newt Scamander

Source: Unknown

* * *

 

Newt: Can I bother you for a second?

Theseus: You always bother me but go ahead.

Source: iMessage Screenshot

* * *

 

Newt: I'm not out of control, I'm a law-abiding man.

Tina: Name one law.

Newt: Don't kill people.

Tina: ...That's on me, I set the bar too low.

Source: B99

* * *

 

Newt, to Tina: Hey! I think you're really cool! I like you a lot. Maybe we can hang out or something.

Source: Vine 

* * *

 

Newt: -slides in doing jazz hands- Any questions?

Theseus: Yes. WHY???

Newt: Why to that or in general?

Theseus: In general.

Newt: Because that's just how I am.

Theseus: But why??

Newt: Idontknowhelpme.

Theseus: Did you just say help me?

Newt: Noooo

Theseus: Come here and I'll help you. -gestures as if to shake him-

Newt: Yeah, no. -hightails out-

Source: An actual conversation my sister and I had. In which case, I am Newt and she is Theseus. It's better if you don't overthink this one. I'm surprised it even got notes on Tumblr.

* * *

 

Newt: There's still Grindelwald to deal with.

Tina: You let him get away?

Newt: No, not...get away...exactly, just...

Newt, to Theseus: Chime in. Anytime.

Theseus: Oh, no. I'm enjoying this far too much.

Source: Star Wars: Clone Wars

* * *

 

-In the middle of a battle or something-

Jacob: -squishes exotic bug-

Newt: Jacob, no! What are you doing? I was going to study that!

Jacob: Study the bottom of my boot. Now c'mon!

-later-

Jacob: All things considered, that went better than I expected.

Newt: I wish we could've gotten one of those worms...

Source: Star Wars: Clone Wars 

* * *

 

Newt: I don't need friends, they disappoint me.

Newt: -meets Jacob-

Newt: I changed my mind.

Source: Vine

* * *

 

Jacob: Would you consider us adorable?

Newt: No, we're grown men.

Newt: We're cute.

Source: New Girl

* * *

 

Jacob: I made you this friendship bracelet.

Newt: I'm not really a jewelry person.

Jacob: You don't have to wear it.

Newt: I'm going to wear it forever. Back off.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

Grindelwald: Didn't I kill you before?

Leta: Didn't take.

Source: Heroes

 


	10. 1-27-19 to 2-2-19

Happy February! ~~I updated this instead of working on my English essay.~~

* * *

 

Newt: You're my best friend, Jacob. Last year we shared a toothbrush.

Jacob: I was not aware of that.

Newt: We did.

Source: Scrubs

* * *

 

Dumbledore: How do Newt and Jacob usually get out of these messes?

Tina: They don't. They just make a bigger mess that cancels the first one out.

Source: Unknown

* * *

 

Newt: I don't really have friends.

Theseus: Bold words coming from someone who is within hugging range.

Source: Unknown

* * *

 

Queenie: What's your relationship with Newt?

Tina: We're friends.

Tina: Friends that kiss.

Tina: And friends that are getting married next year.

Tina: You're invited to the wedding.

Source: @funotpdialogue on Tumblr 

* * *

 

Newt: -laying on the ground for 15 minutes-

Jacob: What's up with you, Newt?

Newt: I'm a little overwhelmed.

Jacob: Why?

Newt: Tina smiled at me.

Source: Meme

* * *

 

Dumbledore: I want to show you a picture from last night that really upset me.

Newt: Okay, but in my defense, Theseus bet me 5 sickles that I couldn't drink all that shampoo.

Dumbledore: That's not what I wanted to-

Dumbledore: You drank SHAMPOO?!

Source: B99

* * *

 

Tina, to Newt: I just wanna be friends.

Tina: Plus a little extra.

Tina: Also I love you.

Source: The Office

* * *

 

Jacob: Scared Tina away again?

Newt: This may come as a shock, but I'm actually not very good at talking to girls.

Jacob: Is there someone you're good at talking to?

Source: Firefly

* * *

 

Newt: How's the prettiest person in the world?

Tina: I don't know, how are-

Queenie: -across the room- I'm great, thanks.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

Newt: -sneaks into the house wearing a huge coat-

Tina: What's with the coat?

Newt's coat: -barks-

Newt: Drugs

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

Newt, talking about himself:

▶️🔵-------00:03

Newt, talking about his beasts:

▶️🔵-------159:58

Newt, talking about Tina:

▶️🔵-------160:02

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

> I heard the clang and the "ow" and I figured it must be Newt.

\--Tina Goldstein

Source: The West Wing

* * *

 

Theseus: Which state do you live in?

Newt: Constant anxiety.

Jacob: Denial.

Queenie: Perfection.

Tina: ...New York?

Source: Unknown

* * *

 

Kid Scamander: Can we go out for ice cream?

Newt: Did you ask your mother?

Kid Scamander: She said no.

Newt: Then why are you asking me?

Kid Scamander: She's not the boss of you.

Newt, internally: it's a trap it's a trap it's a trap it's a trap it's a-

Source: Tumblr

 

 


	11. 2-3-19 to 2-9-19

Jacob: I wouldn't pet that.

Newt: It's got a harness. It's domesticated!

Newt: -Pets the beast, gets thrown back, caught on harness, and dragged across the field-

Source: Stargate 

* * *

>  We came close to dying 6 or 7 times, which I thought was pretty good.

\--Tina Goldstein (reporting the aurors' last mission)

Source: Percy Jackson

* * *

 Therapist: I believe you said that your childhood experience was satisfactory?

Tina: No, you misheard me. I said it was a "sadness factory."

Source: Unknown

* * *

 Tina, to Newt: Newt, you keep saying "ring-bear" instead of "ring-bearer." Will or will there not be a bear at our wedding?

Source: How I Met Your Mother

* * *

 

> As someone who has a long history of not understanding anything, I feel confident in my ability to continue not knowing what is going on.

\--Newt Scamander

Source: Twitter

* * *

 Jacob: What are you reading?

Newt: A book of things I love.

Jacob: Newt, that's just a photo album of Tina and your beasts.

Newt: Oh, what a coincidence.

Source: @incorrectannewae on Tumblr

* * *

Theseus: My brother tried to pick up a banana to make it look like he was talking on the phone, but all the bananas in the bunch came with it and he just looked at me and went "I guess it's a conference call."

Leta: A+++ recovery.

Theseus: Don't encourage him.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

Kid Scamander: -licks floor-

Newt: What are you doing?!

Kid Scamander: Playing hide n' go seek with mom.

Submitted by Anonymous on Tumblr

* * *

 

Newt: My hands are cold. Can you warm them up for me?

Tina: You know you don't have to ask to hold my hand.

Newt: No, seriously. My hands are like icicles. See? -grabs her hands-

Tina: Mercy Lewis, that's freezing! How did this happen?

Newt: I had to chase the niffler through the snow again.

Source: Me

* * *

 

Newt: Do you ever think about the future?

Tina: Sure I do.

Newt: Am I in it?

Tina: Honey, you are it.

Source: Friends

* * *

 

Tina: I've been dropping subtle hints that I'm mad at Newt.

Tina: Mr. Scamander.

Newt: -instant panic-

Source: Me

* * *

 

Newt: Hey...Tina...

Tina: Yes?

Newt: You love me right?

Tina: Yeah...

Newt: And when you love someone, you accept them the way they are.

Tina: Uh, yes.

Newt: And you learn to love the person's flaws too.

Tina: ...Newt-

Newt: So you would forgive them no matter what-

Tina: Just tell me what you did or got this time so we can get this over with.

Source: Unknown

* * *

 

Newt: "You'll understand when you're older."

Newt: I'm older and I understand absolutely nothing.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

> Has anyone's crush ever actually worked out for them or is that just a myth?

\--Newt Scamander

Source: Tumblr


	12. 2-9-18 to 2-16-19

Theseus: I'm Newt Scamander's emergency contact.

Healer: Are you here to pick him up?

Theseus: I'm here to be removed as his emergency contact.

Source: Community

* * *

 

Jacob: So did you kiss her?

Newt: No, the moment wasn't right.

Newt: Look, Tina could be my future wife. I want our first kiss to be amazing.

Jacob: Aww Newt. That's so sweet.

Jacob: You chickened out.

Source: How I Met Your Mother

* * *

 

Tina: I owe you an apology.

Newt: No, you don't.

Tina: Yes, I do.

Newt: I should apologize to you.

Tina: No, you shouldn't.

Newt: I was rude.

Tina: But it was my fault.

Newt: Can we please not argue?

Tina: Can you please stop contradicting me?

Source: Anne with an E

* * *

 

> I am pretty much 3% human and 97% stress.

\--Newt Scamander, probably

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

Newt: -trying to flirt- Are you from heaven because Tennesse.

Tina: ???

Newt: Wait, no-

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

-Jacob and Queenie announce engagement-

Newt: What? People actually tell their crushes they like them?

Jacob: What on Earth do YOU do?

Newt: I die? What sort of question-

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

Queenie: I wonder what Newt's thinking...

Newt's mind: Tina. Beasts. Did I remember to feed the occamies? Where's Pickett? Niffler. Niffler at the bank. Oh no! Tina. I wonder if this one thing would make Theseus mad. Beasts. TINA. Suitcase. Niffler-

Queenie: What. Did I just hear?

Source: Me

* * *

 

Queenie: Why's Newt so grumpy?

Tina: Pickett picked me over him today and he's upset even though he "doesn't have favorites."

Source: Me

* * *

 

> Sorry, I don't have time to be arrested.

\--Newt Scamander, Movie 1

Source: Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

 

Theseus: -singing to Newt- Everybody gets tired, but today I'm just tired of you.

Source: Vine 

* * *

 

Tina: Toss me my keys.

CRASH!

Tina: I said my keys!

Newt: I thought you said printer.

Tina: Why would I say printer?!

Source: Vine

* * *

 

Grindelwald: You better watch out! You better watch out! You better watch out! You better watch out! You better watch out!

Source: Vine 

* * *

 

Newt: But that's just the tip of the Yikesburg.

Jacob:

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

> I wasn't hurt that badly. The healer said all my bleeding was internal. That's where the blood's supposed to be.

\--Tina Goldstein, after a mission

Source: B99


	13. 2-17-18 to 2-23-18

Dumbledore: Newt, the worst thing you can do in these situations is taking matters into your own hands.

Newt: Got it. 

Newt: -turns to Jacob, Tina, Leta, and Theseus-

Newt: We're gonna have to take matters into our own hands.

Source: Psych

* * *

 Theseus: Are you in my house?

Newt: Please. I haven't snuck into your house in weeks. Which reminds me, you're all out of peanut butter.

Source: Vine

* * *

 Jacob: That doesn't make any sense.

Newt: No, nothing makes sense here, man. The only thing that does make sense is that nothing makes sense.

Source: Thor: Ragnarok

* * *

 Grindelwald: I didn't murder anyone, sir.

Auror: You telling me you didn't do it?

Grindelwald: They died from terminal stupidity.

Source: The Punisher

* * *

 -After a long week of running from Grindelwald or something-

Newt: If they start breaking through the door...

Tina: Newt.

Newt: I... I don't even know. I'll probably start crying.

Tina: Newt!

Source: Marvel Comics

* * *

>  Why do people shush animals? They've never spoken!

\--Newt Scamander, after someone shushes one of his animals

Source: John Mulaney

* * *

Newt: -sees an animal-

Newt: I want one.

Tina: No.

Newt: -turns away, pouting-

Source: Iron Man 2

* * *

Dumbledore: You got this? Right?

Newt: Got what? I don't even know what I'm supposed to get.

Source: Iron Man 2

* * *

Tina: -leads the way, wand drawn- Is your wand up?

Newt: -right behind her, raises it immediately- Yep.

Source: Iron Man 3 

* * *

 Tina: I have a plan.

Queenie: You've got a plan?

Tina: I have part of a plan!

Newt: And what percentage of a plan?

Tina: I don't know. 12 percent.

Source: Guardians of the Galaxy

* * *

 

Dumbledore: Just don't do anything I would do.

Dumbledore: And definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do.

Dumbledore: There's a little gray area in there, and that's where you operate.

Source: Spider-Man: Homecoming

* * *

 

Newt: -leans over-

Theseus: -hugs him-

Newt: That's not a hug. I'm just grabbing the door for ya.

Theseus: Oh.

Source: Spider-Man: Homecoming

* * *

 

Criminal: Can I give you some advice?

Tina: Hmm?

Criminal: You gotta get better at this part of the job.

Tina: I don't understand. I'm intimidating.

Source: Spider-Man: Homecoming

* * *

 

Newt: I ruined the moment, didn't I.

Theseus: Yes, you did.

Newt: I'm gonna make some tea.

Source: Ant-Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's pretty obvious who 2 of my favorite Marvel characters are now, huh? Just a reminder that you can check me out on Tumblr at @incorrect-newtina or on my main blog, which is, of course, @lifeofmarvvel  
> Thanks for reading this week!


	14. 3-3-19 to 3-9-19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, you might have seen this if you follow my Tumblr, but last week was chaos and I didn't have the time or the energy to fill the queue and ended up just reblogging old posts. Softball started last week Wednesday and considering it's my junior year, it'll get more chaotic from here on out. However, I will try to stay up to date with this as much as I can. Thank goodness for the 3-day weekend that let me do this week! That's for reading!

Theseus: Hey, let's do "Get Help."

Newt: What?

Theseus: "Get Help."

Newt: No.

Theseus: Come on, you love it.

Newt: No, I hate it.

Theseus: It works every time.

Newt: It's humiliating.

Theseus: Do you have a better plan?

Newt: No.

Theseus: We're doing it.

Newt: We are  _not_ doing "Get Help."

-elevator opens-

Theseus: Get help! Please! My brother, he's dying! Get help! 

Theseus: -tosses Newt at guards- HELP HIM! 

Theseus: Ha, classic.

Newt: -standing up- Still hate it. It's humiliating.

Theseus: Well, not for me it's not.

Source: Thor: Ragnarok (Wow does this 1-minute scene have a lot of dialogue)

* * *

Newt: Are you sure this is a short cut?

Tina: Not as sure as I was an hour ago.

Source: Futurama

 

* * *

 Marketer: Good credit? Bad credit? No credit? No problem! Are you dead? F- that! Ghost credit!

Leta: I'm gonna get a Subaru! 

Source: Vine 

* * *

Tina: What do you have there?

Kid Scamander: A wand!

Tina: No! 

Source: Vine 

* * *

Tina: Where is my engagement ring?

Newt: We're not engaged?

Tina: That's exactly why I'm asking!

Source: @funotpdialogue on Tumblr

* * *

Tina: I want to stay with you until I'm 150.

Newt: So I can expect you to leave me at 151?

Source: @funotpdialogue

* * *

 Tina: Hey, Jacob, Newt and I are expecting-

Jacob: AAAAA BABIES??? I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU TWO! I CAN'T WAIT TO WATCH THEM GROW! PLEASE CAN I NAME IT!!!!!?????

Tina: I was going to say packages but I'll go tell Newt that.

Source: @incorrectquotesideas on Tumblr

* * *

Tina: Hey, Jacob.

Newt: We brought dinner.

Jacob: What'd you get?

Tina: -gestures with pizza box- A bucket of chicken. I hope you like it extra flat and crispy.

Source: Golden Girls

* * *

 Newt: Please, Tina... After everything we went through together. You can't do this.

Tina: I'm sorry, Newt.

Newt: I'm begging you. Don't do it.

Tina: It has to be done.

Newt:

Tina:

Newt:

Tina: -places a +4 card- Uno.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 Theseus: -sees Newt at the French Ministry-

Newt and Theseus:

Source: Meme

* * *

 Tina: Alright, you're clearly not listening to me. I can say whatever I want.

Newt: Tell me about it.

Tina: I murdered Queenie last night.

Newt: I feel you.

Tina: Now that I've got the taste for blood, I can't stop murdering.

Newt: Been there.

Source: B99

* * *

Newt: Everything is going to be fine. It's just a crush.

-2 seconds later-

Newt: I love you.

Source: Friends

* * *

 Jacob: I have a 3-step plan to get Tina to marry you.

Newt: Okay, I'm listening.

Jacob: Step 1, get her to play truth or dare.

Newt: Oh gosh, stop.

Jacob: Step 2, wait until she picks truth.

Newt: Jacob, no.

Jacob: Step 3, dare her to marry you.

Queenie: -shouting from the other room- It could work!

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 Tina: I wanna go to a movie with you and do inappropriate things in the back row.

Newt: Like sneak in candies and soda?

Tina: And put our feet on the back of people's chairs.

Source: Tumblr


	15. 3-10-19 to 3-16-19

Tina: Is something burning?

Newt: -leans on the counter- Just my desire for you.

Tina: Newt, the toaster's on fire.

Source: Unknown 

* * *

 

Tina: What was the one thing I told you not to do?

Newt: Burn the flat down.

Tina: And what did you do?

Newt: Made you dinner.

Tina:

Newt:

Tina: 

Newt: ...and burned down the flat.

Source: Unknown

* * *

 

Tina: Love is dead and never existed. All you did was betray me as I lay sick and festering. You are the definition of dread.

Queenie: Are you okay?

Tina: Newt stole my hotdog.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

-playing Dungeons and Dragons-

Newt: I roll to steal Tina's heart.

Tina: Newt, you can't-

Newt: -rolls a twenty-

Tina:

Jacob, the dungeonmaster: You have a spring wedding. Queenie is Tina's maid of honor. I'm Newt's best man.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

Newt: My wife looks so good right now.

Jacob, looking around: Wait, is Tina here?

Newt: No. But I just  _know._

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

Newt: We need to talk about-

Tina: The building was on fire when I got here.

Newt: What?

Tina: What?

Source: Llamas with Hats

* * *

 

Dumbledore: Has anyone seen Newt??

Newt: -lying facedown on the floor- Present.

Source: B99

* * *

 

Tina: -Walks into living room full of animals-

Tina: Newt!

Newt: -enters room, acting oblivious- Hey honey! Good morning, how did you sleep? I adopted 32 cats and dogs. Do you want pancakes? I'm gonna make pancakes. 

Tina: Is that a pig?

Newt: Which one?

Tina: Is that a  _pig_?

Newt: Are you talking about this one? This one right here? -points-

Tina: -nods frantically-

Newt: Yes, that is a pig.

Tina: -looks into the camera- 

Source: Parks and Rec 

* * *

 

Mrs. Scamander: Go to your room! 

Theseus: That's not fair.

Mrs. S: Do as I say! 

Theseus: You never send Newt to his room when he's in trouble.

Mrs. S: Newt never leaves his room. If he was in trouble I'd make him sit in the living room or talk to other human beings.

Newt, from his room: I CAN HEAR YOU!

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

Tina: Hey babe, happy one year.

Newt: :O

Newt: I'm twenty-seven--

Source: Vine 

* * *

 

Newt: Did Tina just tell me she loved me for the first time?

Jacob: Yeah.

Newt: And did I do finger guns back?

Jacob: Yeah, you did.

Source: New Girl 

* * *

 

Newt: Dumbledore! I have bad news! 

Dumbledore: There is no good news or bad news, Newt. There is only news.

Newt: Grindelwald got away again. 

Dumbledore:

Newt:

Dumbledore: That is bad news.

Source: Kung Fu Panda

* * *

 

-After the Battle in Paris-

Jacob: 🎶 If you're tired and you know it clap your hands. 🎶

Newt: I'm too tired to even lift my hands.

Source: Me 

* * *

 

Queenie: I don't know why, but I have the Ilvermorny song stuck in my head.

Newt: I can help.

Newt: HOGWARTS HOGWARTS HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS-

Source: Me

 


	16. 3-17-2019 to 3-30-2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the combined weeks, but due to an increase in daily activities for me (softball) and the fact that I have the SAT and AP tests coming up, I've been swamped and haven't been able to post as frequently. Hope you like this week's additions!

Tina, bad at flirting: I really like your name.

Newt, equally bad at flirting: Thanks, I got it for my birthday.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

Newt and Tina: -run while holding hands-

Jacob: You know, you might run faster if you just let go-

Newt: Nope.

Tina: Not happening.

Source: Me 

* * *

Newt: I will not be awkward today. 

Jacob: Hey, Newt! 

Newt: Good, thanks! 

Source: Tumblr

* * *

Newt: -looking at the stars-

Tina: What are you doing?

Newt: Naming the stars after people I love.

Tina: Do I get a star?

Newt: You get the sun.

Source: Twitter

* * *

Newt, to an animal: Hello Mr. Fluffball.

Tina: We're not naming it Mr. Fluffball.

Newt: Fine. Hello, Dragon.

Tina: We're not naming the niffler Dragon! It makes no sense!

Newt: People do it with their cats!

Tina: It's not a cat! 

Source: Me 

* * *

Theseus: -sees a piece of trash- Look, it's my brother!

Also Theseus: You even think bad about Newt and I'll hunt you down.

Source: Me (Kind of? Kind of a meme too)

* * *

Newt: You have eyes like a Salamander.

Tina: Aww...

-LATER-

Tina: Newt, tell me more about my eyes.

Newt: You have eyes like a giant mud dwelling amphibian.

Tina:

Newt: ...with spots.

Submitted by: @strad-214 on Tumblr

* * *

CRASH! 

Tina: What was that?

Newt: My shirt fell.

Tina: It sounded a lot heavier than that.

Newt: ...I was in it.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

Tina: What's wrong, Newt?

Newt, scratching Frank's and Niffler's heads but not Pickett's and an Occamy's, near tears: I don't have enough hands.

Source: Unknown

Check out @elisha-am on Tumblr for a cute drabble addition with this! 

* * *

Jacob: Were you and Tina kissing?

Newt: What? No. Of course not.

Jacob: Her lipstick's on your mouth.

Newt: Uh... we just happen to be wearing the same shade.

Source: Friends

* * *

Newt: Quick, someone, find an adult. We need help.

Jacob: Newt, we are adults.

Newt:

Newt: Crap, we're gonna die. 

Source: Unknown

* * *

Newt: I love art.

Newt: -looks at Tina-

Newt: Behold, art.

Source: Unknown

* * *

Tina: When I said, "Bring me something back from the beach," I meant like...a seashell or something...

Newt, struggling to keep hold of an infuriated seagull: Well maybe say that next time.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

Customs Official: Do you have any items to declare?

Newt, every single time without fail due to the amount of animals living in his case:

Source: John Mulaney (obviously)

* * *

 

Newt, trying to flirt: Do you come here often?

Tina: This is my house. 

Source: Unknown 

* * *

 

Tina: What's your idea of a perfect date? 

Newt: That's a tough one. I'd have to say April 25th. Because it's not too hot, not too cold, all you need is a light jacket.

Source: Miss Congeniality

* * *

 

Grindelwald: I could kill you if I wanted to.

Newt: Yeah? So could another human being.

Newt: So could a dog.

Newt: So could a dedicated duck.

Newt: You're not special.

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

Newt: I never have seconds thoughts. That's the luxury of having great first thoughts.

Source: B99

* * *

 

Tina: I have high standards.

Newt: -smiles-

Tina: Oh no, he's meeting all of my standards.

Source: Undertale (apparently. idk I've never seen it)


	17. 3-26-19 to 6-15-19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry it's been 3 months since I last updated here. My life's been a bit busy. I had AP testing, softball, the end of my junior year, my driving test, I got asked to be section leader for marching band, and that's just the start of it. As a result, I've been updating my Tumblr only when I've had the time and I wanted to wait until I had a substantial amount of incorrect quotes to update this again. Once I did, I lost track of time and here we are! Thanks for being patient with me!

Jacob: If you had to separate your dog from 49 other identical dogs that were all equally excited to see you, how would you determine which dog was yours?

Newt: I would take my 50 dogs home and live like a king.

Source: Reddit

Bonus:

Tina in the background" We don't have room for 50 dogs! 

* * *

 

Queenie: Be in the moment.

Jacob: I am in the moment! It's a terrible moment!

Source: Into the Spiderverse

* * *

 

> Sir, that's my emotional support niffler.

\--Newt Scamander

Source: Meme

* * *

 

Theseus: One day, you could be a father.

Newt: One day? I already am!

Theseus: IT'S A DOG, NEWT!

Newt: HE'S MY BLOOD!

Source: New Girl

* * *

 

Newt: Houston, we have a problem.

Tina: Where are you?

Newt: Houston. That's the problem. I don't know how I got here. 

Source: Texts From Last Night

* * *

 

Newt: Things just got super weird- it's my time to shine!

Source: Bird Meme

* * *

 

Newt: Hello 911? Yes, hi, I accidentally stepped on my cat's tail and I need to be arrested. 

911 Operator: Mr. Scamander, we've talked about this.

-Also Newt-

Tina: -arrests him for a technically legit reason-

Newt: What?? Are?? You?? Doing?? I?? Don't?? Have?? Time?? For?? This??

Source: Unknown

* * *

 

Auror: You're under arrest for trying to carry three people on a broomstick.

Newt: Wait, what do you mean three?

Auror: Yes...three...

Newt: Oh my gosh- what on Earth?!

Auror: Sir?

Newt: Jacob fell off!

Source: Unknown

* * *

 

Jacob: What if ducks threw bread back at you?

Newt: You'd have to duck.

Tina: I hate you both.

Source: Tumblr (one too many puns that day for Tina)

* * *

 

Newt and Jacob: -Lying flat on the street after a fall-

Newt: Hey, maybe you guys can go around?

People: -Walk over them-

Newt: Alright... thanks, New York.

Source: Into the Spiderverse

* * *

 

Jacob: Hey, Newt, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?

Newt: If they're shooting curses at you, they're bad.

Source: Captain America: The Winter Soldier

* * *

 

Tina: I personally don't think it's possible to come up with a crazier plan.

Newt: We could attack Grindelwald with hummus.

Tina: I stand corrected.

Newt: Just keeping things in perspective.

Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

* * *

 

Tina: Are you kidding me?

Newt: No, I'm adulting you. 

Source: Tumblr

* * *

 

Jacob, since he's not a wizard: From the shoulder, beyond the wrist...Look out evil! It's my fist!

Source: Green Lantern Comics/DC Comics

* * *

 

Theseus: -walks in, holding 1 cup of tea-

Theseus: I got you one but I dropped it.

Newt: -distracted, but disbelieving grunt- Thanks.

Source: Gotham

* * *

 

Newt: Road work ahead? Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does.

Source: Vine

* * *

 

> Except for everything, I am perfectly fine.

\--Tina Goldstein

Source: Red Robin Comics/DC Comics


End file.
